


【相心】桔梗花

by akatsukigigi



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigigi/pseuds/akatsukigigi





	【相心】桔梗花

＊战陨注意  
＊私设有  
＊是刀

［桔梗花花语:永恒的爱，无望的爱。］

正文:

1.

心操人使睁开了双眼，眼前是熟悉无比的白色天花板。在这个狭小的空间里，除了一张床和一个衣柜，竟然空荡荡的什么都没有。

心操叹了一口气，看向窗外阴郁的天。  
今天依然是一成不变的生活，也依然没有梦见他。

昨晚过分摄入的酒精让他头痛欲裂，嗓子疼得难受，他被逼得只能起身倒了一杯水，润润干枯的喉咙。心操恍惚地想道，竟然没有一口气给酒精中毒死掉，真是可惜呢。

邻居今天又来拍门了。  
门口堆积的信件太多了，落得楼道到处都是。邻居实在忍无可忍，“赶紧收拾干净啊，不然我就跟房东投诉你哦！”  
心操叹了一口气，蹲下来开始收拾。乱糟糟的一堆信，他好像自从三年前那件事以后就没有再管过了吧，有些信甚至都已经受潮到字都看不清了。  
信堆里面有一封十分扎眼，署名是那个不可能出现的名字。他颤抖着拿起来，认真地再看了一遍，已经泛黄的信封上写着的依然是‘相泽消太’四个字。

他进了房，拿着信竟然有些坐立不安。  
害怕打开它，害怕这是谁的恶作剧，更害怕这是一封他错过了太久的信。  
最后他还是没有将信拆开，而是好好地收进了枕头底下，然后出门买了束桔梗花。

大街上的行人匆匆，五颜六色的雨伞充斥整个灰色的世界。  
相泽消太很讨厌下雨，他说纷纷扰扰的雨滴会让他更加容易视力疲劳。心操毫不留情地揭穿他，只不过是他嫌下雨会烦到他睡觉吧。

直到头发全都被打湿垂了下来，心操人使才意识到今天的雨下得好大。  
如果被那个人看到的话，肯定又会对他一顿说教吧。  
想到这里，心操人使笑了起来。

那一天似乎也是下着这样的大雨。  
因为淋了雨，训练中断了，只能去了他的住处。  
修长的手指抚摸他的头发，用吹风机温柔地将他的头发吹干。心操动也不敢动，就这样僵硬在原地，感受他手指的温度以及轻柔的鼻息。

“怎么了？”  
像是故意戏弄他一样，相泽的手指无意间碰到他的耳垂。心操人使觉得自己的心都快跳出来。

“总觉得有点不自在。”

“老师又不会吃了你。”说完，他笑了笑。满意地用手揉了揉被他吹得柔软服帖的头发，说:“头发好好地梳好的时候，看起来还是挺乖的嘛。”

心操的心咚咚跳得飞快。  
好想被老师继续抚摸，想要更多更多。明明自己最看不起这种做法，但心操人使还是起了私心，对老师使用了能力。

心操人使转过去看向他，说:“老师好狡猾。”  
相泽消太不自觉地应了声:“为什么这样说？”

明明就知道我喜欢你啊。  
他说不出口，不想给老师负担，却又控制不住自己满腔的爱意喷薄而出。  
他用缠在脖子上的拘捕带，慢慢地将相泽消太的双眼蒙住。

对不起老师，原谅我任性这一回。

心操人使坐在他身上，吻过他的唇，他的下巴，他的喉结，一路留下深深浅浅的吻痕。

近乎祈求的吻。

“老师，抱我吧。”  
明明知道老师不会回应他的感情，但只要得到了身体，得到了这短暂的温暖，心操人使也心满意足。无论什么后果他都能承担，即使这些都不属于他。

“老师，我喜欢你，好喜欢你。”这些话只敢现在才说出口。  
心操紧紧地拥抱相泽消太，吻上他蒙着拘捕带的双眼，然后眼泪不自觉地就流了下来。  
等到老师恢复意识后，他是不是就再也见不到老师了呢？

那双手就给他擦掉了眼泪。  
抬头时，相泽消太已经扯下了拘捕带，与他四目相对。心操心虚得说不出话来，却强撑着与相泽对视，眼泪却止不住流下来。

“很不合理。”

“我知道。”

“不合规矩。”

“我知道。”

“你还小，这种事情还是和你以后喜欢的人一起做吧。”相泽消太给他穿好衣服，然后顺了顺他凌乱的头发。

“可是，我喜欢老师你啊。我只想和老师你一起。”心操人使已经顾不了那么多，他拉住相泽的手，将他放在自己的胸膛上。

“老师，我的心跳得好快。”

“老师，我好难受。”

“老师，你也喜欢我吧？”

事实上双方都心知肚明，只不过一直以来都没有捅破那层名为师徒关系的窗户纸罢了。

毕竟像心操这样的孩子，不喜欢上很难吧。  
“对不起，心操。”相泽叹了一口气，揉了揉他的头发。“能不能等你长大以后，我们再去面对这份感情呢？”  
可能相泽自己也无法狠心去斩断这份感情。因为他是如此喜欢心操这个事实无法狡辩，不然从刚开始心操人使使用能力的时候，他不会选择假装没看见。

那一天开始，心操的十八岁成为了一个魔咒，甜蜜的魔咒。  
心操人使满心期待着那一天，却从未想过会得到那样的结局。

2.

手中的那束桔梗花已经被雨淋得快要焉掉了。他还是站在陵园门口没有再往前踏进一步。  
最后那束桔梗花就这样被丢弃在门口了。

雨还在下呢。  
心操人使抬头看着昏暗的天空，雨滴落在他的眼睛里，砸得他睁不开眼。他似乎能体会到相泽消太所说的了，雨天确实会让人视力疲劳，所以他的眼睛才会这么酸。

相泽消太常用那个牌子的眼药水还好好地放在他的口袋里。但是他不想滴，只是反复用指腹摩擦着瓶盖，似乎这样能让他安心一些。

心操突然就想起自己说的话——可我就是想成为英雄啊。  
这句话在现在看来简直讽刺得要命。因为他的操作失误导致无辜群众身亡，甚至牺牲了英雄‘橡皮头’，这件事就像烙印在他的灵魂一般，即使从未有人指责过他，他也永远无法轻描淡写地揭过。

按理来说，拥有‘洗脑’能力的他，应该比谁都要心理强大。无论是谁都理所当然地觉得，‘心操人使啊，肯定会振作起来的吧’。的确，他也曾自欺欺人地用虚伪的笑容积极面对生活，做一个‘英雄’该做的事情。最后他发现，他还是如此痛恨自己拥有这个能力，是如此痛恨自己。

他一直都很清楚，自己并不是什么脆弱的人。不然在多年以前他第一次觉醒能力的时候，被别人议论‘这个孩子的能力真像敌人’的时候，被别人嘲笑他不应该成为英雄的时候，这些所有事情都足够他自杀几万遍了。

但是相泽消太的的确确已经死了，为了所谓的‘合理性’失去了性命，为了救他而失去了性命。  
他无法接受相泽消太已经离开了，他甚至还没来得及回味来自十八岁的甜美。

后来他尝试过无数次自杀，但是每一次都是以尝到痛苦后就即刻收手而结束。对此，绿谷出久曾经狠狠地揍了他一顿，被揍到口鼻出血，被揍到双眼发黑，他也没有还手，仅仅是躺在地上发出了笑声，然后面对艳阳高照的天睁不开眼来。  
被阳光晒得精神恍惚。

他说，绿谷出久，别管我了，总之我不会去死的。

他如此渴望死亡，却又害怕真正死亡后，相泽消太会指责他的任性。所以他死不了的，他只会把自己折腾得半死像条野狗一样躺在地上喘息，然后才起身拍拍尘离开。  
那天绿谷出久看见他的模样却只能无可奈何地叹了一口气，最后转身离开了，再也没管过他。

他想，他现在的行为还是太过幼稚了，比如想要为了爱人殉情什么的。相泽肯定会一本正经地敲着他的脑袋，然后冷冷地说，你这样无法成为英雄。

可是他已经不配成为英雄了。

于是他用了最痛苦的方式活着，无论哪里都有与相泽消太的回忆，他时时刻刻都不能忘记，他要永远痛苦，为了赎罪而存在。

多么富丽堂皇的苟延残喘的借口，心操自己都被逗笑了。

他站在雨中，看着那些匆匆赶回家的行人，有些怀念。  
在阴郁的天里，有谁对他说过，七月的雨是最好的生日歌。然后他突然就想回家了。可能回去的时候就会看见相泽消太正在做难喝的罗宋汤吧，也许身上还会围着猫咪图案的围裙，看见他浑身湿透后就丢下汤勺跑过来一边骂他一边给他把头发吹干。

“老师，我想你了啊。”心操不自觉地说出了口。

3.

他在寻找那一支只烧了一半的柑橘蜡烛，没有意外地在床底下找到了。  
相泽消太买回来的时候曾说过，柑橘味或多或少能有助睡眠吧，但是每次一点蜡烛，他又会嫌弃烛光太刺眼而直接吹灭掉。事实上柑橘味早就消散了，但他还是将它点燃了。

橘色的烛光立刻将狭小的空间照亮了，就像过生日那天点蜡烛一样。  
他说，七月的雨就是最好的生日歌。  
他说，谢谢你的到来，祝你十八岁生日快乐。

还没有吹蜡烛他就已经迫不及待地要去拆他的生日礼物了。  
果然还是小孩子啊，蜡烛都没吹就这么心急。相泽消太嘲笑他，并用更深的吻让他瘫软在自己的怀里。

每一个吻的温度他都记得清楚。  
大人之间吻，炽热而暧昧不清，让他无法思考，只能循着欲望行动。

最后相泽是怎样扯开了自己系得整齐的领带，怎样俯身压住了自己，然后吻上他胸前的殷红，这一切他都记得不真切了。  
他只记得相泽在他耳边反复说的那句话。

——我好喜欢你。

“我也喜欢你。”  
他敏感地弓起了身子，不禁用手抚摸上自己的乳首，用相泽经常用的方法爱抚自己。  
像是意识到自己无意中漏出的娇喘声，他又立刻用手紧紧捂住嘴唇。

相泽老师肯定会笑着用扯下的领带将他的双手绑住，说:“心操，让我听听你的声音。嗯？”然后他会害羞得不敢看相泽的眼睛，只能像溺水的人一样紧紧抓住相泽的手。

老师，你救救我吧，把你所有的爱都给我吧。

他不禁闷哼一声，双腿不自主地夹紧了相泽的腰。  
相泽对上他因为痛而含泪的双眼，眼神变得温柔而又怜惜。微凉的薄唇吻上他柔软的嘴唇，低语道:“抱歉，心操。对你，我实在是控制不住自己……”

没关系的，只要是老师你想要的我都可以给你。

相泽的嘴唇一寸一寸慢慢地往下移，试图缓解心操的痛苦。修长的手指握住了他颤抖的阴茎，开始有节奏地上下套动。

是老师修长的手指在爱抚他。

心操的腿像水蛇一样紧紧地夹住相泽的腰，被领带绑住的双手环上相泽的项脖。他迷离地看着相泽消太喘息道:“老师，我好想你。”

肉体和肉体之间的碰撞所发出淫扉的水声以及欢愉的呻吟声，在房间里久久回荡。

橘色的烛光里，皮肤苍白的少年喘息着爱抚着自己的身体。他闭着眼呻吟着，像是哭腔更像是舒服到极致的哼声。

4.

绿谷出久没想到再次见到心操人使的时候已经是两年后了。虽然看起来还是那样阴郁，但是总算没有三年前那么死气沉沉了。

有一个拥有自燃能力的极端犯罪分子在市区连续制造恐怖事件，因为人质的原因，英雄和警方都不敢轻举妄动。‘橡皮头’已经战陨了，现在心操人使是解决敌人的唯一希望。

心操漫不经心地搅拌着那杯黑咖啡，等绿谷说完后他才停下了动作，然后不带思索地拒绝了。

“我不是英雄。”

并不是冷血也不是无情，他像是很普通地陈述一个事实一样的态度才让绿谷出久无话可说。

“心操君，逃避现实是没有用的。”

尽管心操并不想承认，但是他无法做到坦然。他怎样都忘不了那一天的火焰以及那条全是血的拘捕带，还有相泽消太赤红的眼睛。  
可是又能如何呢。那属于他的光，他的爱人早已经不存在了，现实又算得了什么呢。

绿谷出久也不想再多说了，叹了一口气，说:“心操君，那件事已经过去三年了，你也堕落三年了，不要再像小孩子一样逃避现实了吧。相泽老师也一定不希望看到你现在的模样。”  
见心操人使一直沉默，绿谷出久无可奈何地叹了一口气就起身走了。

心操依然在搅拌着面前那杯黑咖啡，漆黑的模糊不清的倒影着他的脸，竟然有些像鬼魅。

二十五岁的心操人使，恍惚地想到，原来和相泽消太相遇已经是十年前的事情了啊。

出来的时候雨已经停了，留下湿润雨汽混杂着植物的气息。心操摸了摸自己的脸，不自觉就想到了绿谷说的话。  
他现在是什么模样呢？  
许久没有打理过的头发干枯毛躁得像秋天的干草，不像以前一样朝气蓬松而是软趴趴地垂下来。青色的胡渣扎得手疼，黑眼圈更重了，眼睛里面的红血丝竟然可以和相泽消太的相比较了。他摸了摸干裂的嘴唇，竟然笑了起来。估计相泽消太根本吻不下去吧。

——你现在怎么没个样子啊，连照顾好自己都不会吗？  
他会这样说吧。  
明明自己都是一副不修边幅的模样，连自己都没照顾好的人，却处处像啰嗦保姆一样照顾着他。

看着阳光透过树叶投下的阴影，心操伸了个懒腰。也许该刮下胡须了吧，他就这样漫不经心地想着。

今天蝉鸣声好大，让他差点没听清那声尖叫。  
来不及思考，身体就先一步有了动作。

——我想成为英雄。

——你已经是个英雄了。

——我不配成为英雄。

到底是哪一句话一直在他的耳边回放？  
他听不清楚。

爆炸的那一刻，破碎的铁片划过他的脸颊。  
世界的运转开始变得异常缓慢，他能清楚地看见铁片飞溅的轨迹，得救的小女孩哭着被医疗队抱走时的挣扎，四散开的血液已经分不清是他的还是那个恐怖分子的了。

恍惚间，他想到了很多事情，但都是些细碎无比的小事。  
阳台的桔梗花，没烧完的柑橘蜡烛，难喝的罗宋汤，有猫咪图案的围裙，七月的雨，他的吻。

终于，他听清楚了。

5.

“这个任务结束后你就带束桔梗花来看我吧。”  
相泽消太半开玩笑地说道。

心操笑着问:“为什么是桔梗花？”

灰色的天空，只有萧索枯寂的风声回荡在耳边。相泽消太从没有护栏的楼顶上跳到心操身边。  
相泽低头吻住心操的唇，在他耳边低语:“因为这代表永恒的爱。”


End file.
